The Call
by Zontaurop
Summary: Te quitas las lágrimas de golpe y miras al frente. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, descubres un breve destello amarillo. Y comprendes que cuando sea el momento adecuado él volverá ante tu llamado interno y constante. Por eso no había dicho adiós…Pues era un simple hasta luego.


_**Hice** __este shot hace relativamente poco, supongo que era hora de ponerlo aquí. Espero que os guste y pronto tendré nuevos shot y más cosas que subir._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Está áspero al contacto con tus manos. Áspero y húmedo. Ves granate frente a ti y no es por el color de tu cabello en la noche. Sigues bajando la mirada un poco más y sientes como tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Es tan pequeño…

_Y tan parecido a ambos._

Quieres quedarte con él. Quieres borrar a como dé lugar, todo lo acontecido horas atrás. Quieres volver a tenerle dentro, dónde sabes que los tres le protegéis mucho mejor. Porque no solo sois vosotros los que veláis por él. A pesar del odio y todo lo que conlleva, él también le ha protegido de una forma u otra.

Cierras un instante los ojos y la escena se dibuja ante tus ojos. Es él, con su cabello rubio en punta algo despeinado por el aire. Con sus ojos azules brillantes de lo que parece emoción y las mejillas sonrojadas.

En sus manos hay un tazón de ramen y le oyes murmurar:

-Pensé que esto haría que te mejores, Kushina.

Una risa brota de tu garganta. Una risa mezclada con llanto. Recuerdas aquello cómo si fuese ayer mismo. El día en que Minato se declaró con un tazón de ramen en la puerta del hospital de Konoha, ya que estabas allí porque te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza en una misión de rango alto.

Abres los ojos y ves de nuevo a vuestro pequeño, casi con el Kyubi tocándole con su afilada garra. Vuestra sangre resbala lentamente por ella, entremezclada, hasta caer en forma de pequeñas gotas sobre su pequeña tripa. Unos instantes más y tu voz no parece vacilar cuando hablas.

-Naruto…No seas quisquilloso con la comida... Come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño. Báñate todos los días...Ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien...

Escuchas cómo Minato suelta una leve risa que no habrías oído de no ser porque estaba pegado a tu espalda. Si vuestro pequeño había heredado tu misma forma de ser, no cumpliría muy bien esas partes.

-Haz amigos, no importa cuántos...Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos...

Piensas en Mikoto, que debe estar en ese momento junto a sus hijos o con Fugaku. Ella era tu mejor amiga en aquel lugar en el que nadie te quiso en un principio…También piensas en la pequeña Hana, aunque su abultada tripa de cinco meses ya no la hace tan pequeña. Hizashi e Hiashi deben estar cuidándola muy bien, ella está delicada de salud, cómo siempre.

-Estudia bien Ninjutsu... nunca fui buena para ello... quizás tú sí... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia.

A tu mente viene el rostro de la gran nieta, cómo la apodaste para burlarte de ella. Cuantas veces habías entrenado con ella bajo la atenta mirada de una Mikoto preocupada. Sabías que Tsuande era capaz de partirte más de un hueso si se le antojaba.

-Evita los tres vicios de los Shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los veinte años o arruinarás tu cuerpo...

Hasta el momento, aquello lo habías cumplido a la perfección. No eras muy dada a tomar alcohol y más bien eras del tipo ahorrador.

-Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien, soy una mujer, así que no sé qué decir. Este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día querrás tener una novia... No escojas a la primera chica que se te cruce en el camino y asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita... encuentra alguien fuerte como tu madre...

Por un momento te vienen a la mente cuatro rostros en concreto, aunque el cuarto más bien te lo debes imaginar. Son apenas bebés, ellas no saben ni que aquel mismo día su pequeño ha nacido. Y la cuarta, aún está en el vientre de su madre. Quizás acabe con alguna mujer de otro lugar, pero tú tienes la corazonada de que no va a ser así.

-Y ten cuidado de Jiraiya Sensei...

Ese maldito pervertido le cogerá por banda, lo sabes muy bien…Aunque no está demás prevenir.

-Naruto, vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad...

_Si no, mira a tu padre, al menos uno de los dos consiguió lo que se propuso_ quieres añadir con una leve risa, pero ésta se rompe y suena más a un sollozo. Las lágrimas se van deslizando por fin por tu rostro y sientes el sabor de la sangre de forma intensa en tu boca. No quieres que sufra, no quieres que pase por lo mismo que pasaste tú…

-Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo, hijo mío...

Estiras un poco el brazo, pero no llegas a acariciar su rostro tostado y marcado por esos curiosos bigotes. Quieres quedarte con él y enseñarle todo el mundo que le rodea. Desvelarle el secreto para que el ramen sepa mejor, regañarlo porque se ha peleado con la hija de Mikoto…¿O era niño? Ríes de forma interna, sea lo que sea, estás segura de que se llevarán bien. Acompañarle el primer día de academia, felicitarlo cuando se convierta en genin, chunnin, jōnin…Ver incluso cómo se casa y tiene a su primer hijo.

Pero sabes que ya es imposible y Minato también.

Por eso le dices con todo el dolor de tu corazón esas dos palabras.

-Te amo.

Minutos después, Minato y tú yacéis en el suelo, al lado de vuestro hijo. Y el Kyubi ha desaparecido.

En algún remoto lugar escuchas la voz de Minato.

-_Volveré, te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar._

_-¡Minato, no me dejes sola!_

Gritas a eso a nada en concreto, pues solo ves blanco a tu alrededor. Pero escuchas con claridad su risa.

-_No estás sola, tonta…-_Ríe de nuevo-_Te amo Kushina_.

Levantas la mirada y ves una silueta borrosa. Su pelo de color fuego cómo el tuyo está recogido en dos moños elegantes y su rostro joven te confunde por unos instantes. De su mano va un hombre alto, de largo pelo negro.

-Vaya, con que esta es la pequeña Uzumaki de la que tanto me has hablado…¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el Kyubi?

-Hashirama, por favor, relájate. Ya le harás preguntas después…

Ves el rostro de la señora Mito cerca y te echas a sus brazos sollozando.

-¿Por qué no puede quedarse? ¿Por qué tiene que irse?

-La cuestión no radica en por qué no puede…Si no, que tiene otras obligaciones por delante antes de reunirse de nuevo contigo, niña.

Te quitas las lágrimas de golpe y miras al frente. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, descubres un breve destello amarillo.

Y comprendes que cuando sea el momento adecuado él volverá ante tu llamado interno y constante.

Por eso no había dicho adiós…Pues era un simple hasta luego.


End file.
